Methods for quality control testing of fuel cell membrane electrode assemblies (MEAs) include those utilizing standalone fixtures to measure discrete MEA part resistance on a non-continuous, “one at a time” basis. The test is run by a system that compresses a single MEA between two conductive plates and applies a voltage to the discrete MEA. The procedure is relatively time consuming and typically requires more than one minute per MEA, as well as adds additional handling to the relatively fragile and expensive MEA. It is desirable to reduce the number of handling steps, and therefore reduce the potential debris or damage occurring to an MEA. As new methods evolve for manufacturing MEAs in a continuous process it would also be advantageous to run quality control measures in line with the manufacture.